Halloween Donuts
by Lady Psychic
Summary: [shonen ai, puppyshipping, oneshot] Kaiba is talked into going to a Halloween party. Mokuba and Serenity play matchmaker. Written for a Halloween Contest.


_Well, I've now wrote another Yu-Gi-Oh story. This one was written for a Halloween Contest. I hope you will enjoy this. The pairing is Seto/Joey (Puppyshipping)._

_Warnings/notes: Shounen-ai, dub names, alcohol_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters._

**Halloween Donuts**

Seto Kaiba was beginning to wonder why he agreed to take his little brother to a Halloween party. Kaiba loathed social gatherings and the fact that Yugi and his friends were hosting the party didn't help matters. However, Mokuba kept on badgering him until he finally caved in. Of course, Kaiba could have simply sent some guards with Mokuba instead of going himself, but Mokuba kept on pestering him until he promised to go to.

Still, he wasn't looking forward to going.

Kaiba never really liked Halloween. To him, it was nothing more than a ploy for the candy industry to make a large profit in a short amount of time. It was also when a bunch of idiots dressed up in stupid costumes. No matter how hard he tried, Mokuba couldn't convince his older brother to dress up for Halloween. After a while, Mokuba gave up and decided he was lucky enough to convince his brother to come at all. He just wanted to get his brother out of the office and away from the company for awhile.

Meanwhile, Yugi's party had already started. Tea and Tristen had already arrived, and Duke and Ryou were also coming. Yugi wanted to invite Mai as well, but was unable to get in touch with her. Joey recently called to say that he was running late because his sister was visiting and they had just finished putting on their Halloween costumes. The Kaiba brothers were also invited but Yugi had no idea if they would show up or not.

Joey and Serenity were walking towards Yugi's place. The blond was dressed up as the Flame Swordsman while his sister was dressed as an angel. They were going to bring some candy for the party but all of the stores in the area were sold out. Fortunately, Serenity had found a box of donuts that seemed to be appropriate for Halloween. The donuts were covered in orange frosting and had chocolate sprinkles. So, they bought a few boxes and took them to the party.

"That was some quick thinking there sis", said Joey.

"Thanks big brother," replied Serenity, "I knew you would like them. Anyways, have you found anyone you liked?"

"Liked? You mean a girlfriend or something? Nah, I haven't found any," answered Joey.

"Oh, didn't you have a crush or something on that blond woman? I think her name was Mai," asked his sister.

Joey sighed, "Yeah, I sort of had a crush on Mai at one time, but it didn't work out. Besides, I haven't heard from her in a long time."

"Oh, okay," said Serenity as she saw the sad look on her brother's face. Despite the fact that her brother had several close friends, she knew that he wanted someone who was more than just a friend. She just wanted her brother to be happy; so, she decided to try to hook him up with someone.

Maybe she could convince Tristen and Duke to help her. Of course, she would have to convince her brother to leave her alone with them long enough to make a plan.

When they arrived at the party, they were greeted by Yugi who was dressed up as the Dark Magician. They were escorted inside and they placed the donut boxes with all the other treats for the party. Soon, they started hanging out with Tea who was dressed as the Dark Magician Girl and Tristen who was dressed as the Cyber Commander. A few minutes later, Duke Devilen and Ryou Bakura arrived at the party. Ryou was dressed as a ghost, while Duke was dressed as a vampire.

Just as everyone was getting settled, there was knock at the door. Yugi went to open the door and was surprised to see both of the Kaiba brothers standing there. "Mokuba! Kaiba! I'm glad you could come!" exclaimed Yugi. Mokuba smiled at the greeting while his brother gave Yugi an indifferent look as they went inside.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?!" said Joey when he saw the CEO enter the room.

Kaiba was silent for a moment before he replied, "Mokuba wanted to come. Anyways, I'm surprised you are dressed up as the Flame Swordsman. I expected that you would be in a dog suit."

"Very funny, rich boy," snapped Joey. "At least I'm dressed up for Halloween. What are you supposed to be? A rich prick?"

Kaiba, who was wearing the same outfit he wore in Battle City, replied, "For your information, I find wearing silly costumes to be childish." He was willing to let Mokuba wear devils horns and a tail, but there was no way Kaiba was going to dress up Halloween.

Joey just shrugged and said, "Meh, it's your loss." Then he turned around and joined his friends, leaving the young CEO alone.

After some pleading, Serenity managed to convince her brother to let her talk to Duke and Tristen alone. Of course, Joey was still a little apprehensive and told her to tell him if either of the other boys tried to make her do something she didn't want to. After reassuring her brother that she would be okay, Serenity ran off to find Duke and Tristen. She soon gathered them together told them about her plan to find someone for her brother. They were both a little hesitant, but they eventually agreed to help her. After all, they both wanted Serenity to be happy.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was quietly sitting in the corner of the room with a board expression on his face. Joey, who was eating some donuts, was walking by and noticed the young CEO sitting all by himself. Suddenly, an idea popped into Joey's head and he approached Kaiba.

"What do you want?" said Kaiba in a cold tone.

Joey shrugged and answered, "I just wanted to know if you wanted a donut."

"As if I would eat one of those things," replied Kaiba.

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it," said Joey. "Besides, these are actually pretty good. Anyways, you are going to try one whether you want to or not!" Before Kaiba could stop him, Joey took one of the donuts and literally stuffed it in Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba soon found that he had no choice but to chew the donut and swallow it.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" said Joey as he went to join his friends. Although Kaiba wouldn't admit it, the donut didn't taste bad at all. In fact, the donut tasted pretty good.

What they didn't know was that both Serenity and Mokuba saw the exchange. Needless to say, it gave them some ideas. Since they both wanted to find someone for their brothers, they decided to team up and hook their brothers up wit each other.

Of course, Duke and Tristen weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of hooking Joey up with Kaiba, but after some pleading from both Mokuba and Serenity, they eventually gave in. Even if the plan didn't work out, they thought would still be rather amusing. Duke had also come prepared for it as well, since he had brought some alcohol to spike the punch with. Mokuba and Serenity were not quite sure about getting their brothers drunk, but they figured that Duke knew what he was doing. At least, they hoped he did. They decided to keep Yugi, Ryou, and Tea in the dark about the plan. It was doubtful that either of them would agree with it.

Joey was watching TV and eating some candy when his sister brought him a glass of punch. With he eyes still on the TV, he thanked his sister and quickly drunk it down. Even though the punch tasted and smelled a little strange, Joey didn't really think about it.

Meanwhile, Mokuba was trying to get his brother to drink the spiked punch. It took a while, but eventually Kaiba realized that he was thirsty and accepted the drink. After a couple of glasses, both Kaiba and Joey started to show signs of drunkenness. That was when Phase Two of the plan was set into motion.

After looking around Yugi's attic, Tristen found what he was looking for. It was a piece of mistletoe that Yugi kept with his Christmas stuff. Sure, it was the wrong season but Tristen figured it would still work if Kaiba and Joey were drunk enough. Besides, he thought he would get a laugh if he could get Joey to carry the mistletoe around.

At this time, Joey was so drunk he couldn't really think straight. So, when Tristen came up to him and asked him dangle a piece of mistletoe over his head, the blond simply nodded his head and did as he was told. Kaiba was also fairly drunk and he began to stagger across the room. He felt strange and he didn't exactly like the feeling. Soon, he came across the other drunken boy and stared at mistletoe hanging over his head.

"Mutt, you do know it's the wrong holiday, right?" said Kaiba.

Joey just shrugged and replied, "So what? I can hold mistletoe if I want to."

"Whatever", muttered Kaiba as he tried to walk past Joey. However, Joey continued to block the other boy's path. After a few minutes, Kaiba said, "Would you get out of my way?"

"No way," replied Joey. "Don't you see I'm holding mistletoe here. If you want me to move, you're gonna have to kiss me."

For a few minutes, Kaiba tried to process the information to form a response. Unfortunately, the alcohol in his system was affecting his judgment. After a while, he muttered "Fine" and pressed his lips to Joey's. Joey's eyes widened and he began to blush. Before he knew it, he started kissing Kaiba back. When they saw Kaiba and Joey making out, there were mixed responses throughout the group. Yugi, Tea, and Ryou all had shocked looks on their faces. Tristen and Duke were both laughing at the sight, but they were both pretty shocked themselves. As for Mokuba and Serenity, they were smiling and giggling.

After a short while, the alcohol's affects had caused both Kaiba and Joey to fall asleep on the floor. Their siblings were still awake and were smiling at the sight. The two sleeping boys were both cuddling each other. "Isn't that cute?" said Serenity. Mokuba nodded in agreement and they both left their brother alone for the night.

The next morning, Joey and Kaiba woke up to find that they were lying extremely close to each other. In a quick response, they pushed away from each other. After looking around, they realized to their relief that they still had their clothes on.

"Eh, what happen last night?" asked Joey.

"I don't know. You tell me," replied Kaiba.

After thinking for a moment, the blond answered, "I guess the punch was spiked or something."

"Obviously" snickered Kaiba. Joey was about to retort when he noticed the piece of mistletoe lying on the ground. Suddenly, the memories began to come back to him.

"Hey, I remember," said the blond. "Tristen gave me that mistletoe and told me to hold it. Then you came along and we…." Joey trailed off when realization hit.

"We kissed," stated Kaiba. Joey only nodded in response. They stared at one another in silence for a few minutes until Kaiba stood up and left the room. Joey sighed and walked into the kitchen.

The house was very quiet because everyone else was sleeping. Joey could hardly stand it and soon began snacking on the remaining donuts to both relieve his hunger and to add some noise. He was about to reach for another one, but someone else's hand beat him to it. He looked up to see Kaiba standing above him. A moment or two passed and the CEO sat in the chair next to the blond.

"You know," began Joey, "I was thinking about that kiss. Last night is still kind of blurry, but I do remember that kiss fairly well. It was kind of strange, but I don't think it was bad. In fact, it wasn't bad at all."

Kaiba didn't say anything, but he silently agreed with Joey. Of course, he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"So, what happens now?" asked Joey.

After a few moments, Kaiba answered, "I don't know. We could pretend it never happened, or we can face this."

Joey sighed, "Well, pretending probably wouldn't do any good, because we would still know what happened. I guess we'll just have to face this one step at a time. You can help by stopping acting like a bastard."

Kaiba smirked at the comment and replied, "Yes, a truce of some sort would be best, for now."

So, Kaiba and Joey sat quietly together at the kitchen table. They still had no idea what would happen, if anything, in the future. At that moment, they were just content to sit in each other's company and eat the Halloween themed donuts.

In any case, this was a Halloween they would never forget.

**The End**


End file.
